Black Web, Master of Pranks
by Black Web
Summary: Zara has had enough. The boys are going to regret all the times they've annoyed her, and hopefully think twice before doing it again.
1. Revenge

That's it. I've had enough! Enough of what you may ask? Of the guys, that's what! Bruce called me a 'kid' again, which everyone by now knows I hate. Dick thought it would be funny to hide my entire collection of comics all around the manor. Damian's dog Titus ate my fedora, and he didn't tell him off. Tim, for the first time ever, annoyed me by calling me a 'Spider-Man wanna-be'. And Jason- he broke the one thing I had that I have from my parents: my silver and blue bracelet...

Well I say it's time for revenge. Time to do what I do best: prank. And prank them hard I shall- for no one messes with Black Web and gets away with it! Where to begin...

Bruce. Figured he should be the first I should prank - seeing as he'll be the hardest to. But how to prank him: as Bruce or as Batman? I think I have an idea...

Bruce got up at six o'clock in the morning as usual. He got up, had his breakfast, shower and everything else. He went to get his shirt, trousers and jacket from the wardrobe to find that it wasn't there. Confused, he looked around to finally find them under the bed. Weird, but it didn't matter. He got dressed and headed out to his car.

He got to Wayne Enterprises as normal and walked up to the building. Two remote controlled web shooters were activated, one just to shoot a line to trip him up, and one that pulled a pie out just in the right place so that Bruce's face landed in it. Perfect!

"What the-" he was cut off by a call be Jess.

"Bruce! Quickly, back to the manor, NOW!" she said, sounding worried. I'm so glad that she enjoyed and was good at Drama class in school.

He rushed back to the manor. He ran up to the door, pushed it open and-

Was covered from head to toe with glitter. He looked at the two of us standing a few feet away and we burst out laughing. He said I have to clean the Bat Mobile for two months as punishment. Anyway, one down, four to go!

Next up: Dick. This would be hard, if I hadn't already come up with the perfect plan. You see, me and Dick sometimes worked together to prank Jason, so I had to come up with something quite new to annoy him. I had a plan, though, it was a bit evil- you had to remember that he hadn't just annoyed me the other day, he had repeatedly called me 'cute' to annoy me. And there was that time he borrowed my amazing hairbrush and lost it. That is what gave me the idea.

Dick woke up in a chair in his bedroom. He had no idea why he was in a chair, only that he was quite hungry for breakfast. He got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. To make sure they didn't ruin the surprise, I had told Tim, Jason and Jess of my plan. They were gonna help by one: not telling Dick what had happened last night and two: well, see for yourself.

Dick had sat down at the table where the rest of us were eating our breakfast.

"Hair are you, Dick?" I asked casually, trying not too laugh, and succeeding.

"Good," he replied, eating a spoonful of Weetabix.

"Did you hair about the prank Zara pulled on Bruce yesterday?" Jason asked with another hair pun. Dick still didn't seem to notice.

He laughed. "Yeah I did. That was mighty brave of you, Web-head. I thought you were scared of him?"

"I am, most of the time. But nobody- nobody calls me a 'kid'," I reply, half joking half serious. We all start laughing.

"Hair, well, at least it wasn't any of us!" Says Jessica, smiling at me. I couldn't believe they he hadn't noticed the terrible wordplay by now. Then, suddenly, Tim erupts with laughter.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't help it anymore!" He cries.

"What is it?" Grayson asks. Just then Damian enters the room. Dang! I forgot about him! He looked at Tim laughing, then at Dick, then at Dick's hair.

"What happened to your hair?" He asks simply. Oh boy, the look on the man's face was priceless!

Dick ran as fast as possible to the closest mirror, which was a couple rooms down, and you would've been able to hear the scream from the other side of Gotham City.

"ZZAAAAARRRAAAAAAAAAA!" I hear him shout, and immediately run to my best hiding spot: air vents. Everyone else, besides Damian of course, bursts out laughing. Bruce even came running into Richard to see what happened.

"She got you too, huh?" He said, and I could only imagine him smiling.

I regret nothing. Seeing Dick with bright pink hair is too hilarious. Two down, three to go!

Tim hadn't done too much to annoy me, so I'll go easy on him. Well, that depends on your definition of easy...

Tim had just finished reading a book and went to put it back in the library. When he slotted it in between two other books, he noticed that a book beside it was in the completely wrong place. This was annoying. So he went to put it where it was supposed to be to find another in the wrong place. This cycle went on for about twenty books when he finally finished. Beside the last book he had put into position, there was the novel 'Charlotte's Web'.

Web... Timmy thought for a minute. Zara! He concluded.

He walked into the sitting room to watch some TV. He was mildly irritated. He switched on the TV. He saw something to do with Minecraft, but the music made the video seem relaxing. So he watched it. There was a small grid of holes in the comepletely flat ground. Blocks of sand fell from the sky and into the holes in a nice order. Little did he know, that this video was called "The most satisfying video: April Fools edition", or, "the most unsatisfying video". The last bit of sand fell and-

Landed. Right. Beside. The hole. Not in it. Tim's eye started to twitch a little. This had set off his OCD just a little. He picked up a pillow and pushed his face into it and gave a groan.

And that was Timmy's prank. Done and dusted. Two to go!

Damian was far from cheerful. In fact, he barely ever smiled at all. Which is why I thought that this would be the absolute best prank to play on him. All I need were a few sensors, some mini speakers and an annoying song - that I already had.

The youngest of the family was tired. He walked into his bedroom, the door of which was already opened. He turned on the light, closed the door and opened the drawer to hear

Pink, fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!

Pink, fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!

The same line kept repeating, so Damian, a little freaked out by this, quickly grabbed his PJ's and shut the drawer. The music stopped. He let out a sigh of relief, got changed and climbed into bed. He'll deal with the 'singing drawers' in the morning.

He got up, out of bed and put on his slippers as normal. He opened the door -

Pink, fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!

Pink, fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!

That idiotic song started playing again! This went on for a while until Damian told Bruce about 'the singing doors' in his bedroom. I was grounded for a week, except for missions.

But it was worth it, because every now and then you can still hear Damian humming or even singing that song. Four down! One to go...

Jason knew something was up. He knew my plan, and I knew he knew. I was counting on it!

"I have a theory," Jason started, talking to his brothers. "You all remember last week right? Well, Dick hid Zara's comics, Tim annoyed her, Damian's dog ate her hat and Bruce called Zara a kid. She has gotten back on all of you, correct?"

"Yes," the three replied.

"Well, I also did something to annoy her- far worse than what anyone else did- and so therefore she's probably going to prank me the hardest!"

The three looked at him. He had a point.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Tim asked.

"I shall camp out all day in my bedroom, that way she won't be able to get me!" Jason finished off. Oh how wrong he was...

Bruce thought that Jason was just being ridiculous. He had gathered food and water for the day and was standing just behind the door frame leading into his bedroom. His did a mini salute, and shut the door. He checked every where that a possible booby-trap could be. Under the bed, in the drawers, on the table. When he saw no sign of pranks inside his room, he decided to chill. He got out a movie and put it into the DVD player to watch it.

Little did Jason know that I had planted a small camera in his room, along with another device...

Jason got bored watching the movie and decide to listen to music. He began dancing. This was amazing. And so Jason just did random things to relax in his bedroom, unaware that he had fallen right into my trap.

The next morning Jason got up to hear Tim knocking on his door.

"What is it?" He called.

"Jason, it's been a day, now come out of your room!" Not just Tim, but also Bruce.

"Uhhhhhh... no." Was all the man replied.

"What, the Big Bad Red Hood scared of a little girl?" Jess had joined in.

"What, no!" Jason was now sounding annoyed. Still a bit tired, he flopped back wards onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed a small device.

Before he could get up, the small device that was actually ammo for my web shooters exploded and sent webbing everywhere. Including all over Jason, webbing him to his bed.

"Jason? What happened?" I hear Bruce demand. I burst out laughing as I know what happened. Jason hears and let's out an angry growl. Tim attached a birderang to the door, they all get to a safe distance and let it blow down the door. Bruce is the first to see the scene.

He bursts out laughing.

"Oh boy, she got you good!" Tim shouts when he sees what's happened. He is also laughing his head off. Dick, woken up by the rare noise of Bruce laughing, came to see what had happened. He just fell over. Jess was also hysterical and Damian- well, he smirked.

I walk out of my bedroom to be greeted by a group of laughing boys and Jess. Dick pats me on the back and tells me good job. Tim just keeps laughing and Bruce smiles at me.

"Now we're even!" I shout to jason.

"YOU BETTER RUN LITTLE SPIDER!" I hear Jason's muffled voice shout as loud as possible. "I'M GOING TO FLIPPING KILL YOU ONCE I GET OUT!" Although that might be a while, I decided it would be best to hide out in the mountain's air vents for a while...

I was now even with the guys, for now. Maybe now they'll think twice before messing with the one, the only, Black Web! Master of pranks!


	2. Spider and Speedsters

**Yeah, bit of a shorter chapter. Hopefully you still enjoy it!**

I am glad I built this little secret hideout in the air-ducts of the Mountain. It even has a mini fridge. It was the perfect place to go when I had annoyed Jason a bit too much. Like yesterday...

Anyway. The Mountain was quiet today, strange. I was looking out over the lounge through a vent cover. Then I saw someone enter the room who I recognised quickly... Kid Flash! I lifted my head up a bit quickly and-

"Ouch!" I said as I banged my head on the metal. The speedster heard this and looked up and spotted me. Dang it.

I climbed out and jumped onto the floor. I was trying my best not to fangirl.

"Hey, Kid Flash..." I started and waved a little.

"Why hello there Web-Head!" He seemed happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I walked over to the couch and sat down. I turned on the TV.

"Nothing much, I came here because I was bored, but it seems nobody else is up to doing anything," he replied as he sat beside me. "Why were you in the air ducts?"

"Uh... I was hiding,"

"From who?"

"Red Hood..."

He looked at me, surprised. "What did you do?"

I sighed. "You know the way me and Viper started living with the Bat family about a month or so ago, right?" He nodded. "Well, each of them annoyed me, and I just had enough of it. So I pranked them all."

"You pranked... Batman!?" He said, even more surprised than before.

I nodded. "And the boys. Jason's was the best though, every one found it funny. Except him... and so now I'm hiding in the air vents for a bit until he calms down."

"Right." He thought about what I had said, then nodded. "What do you want to do now?"

I thought for a bit. It's not everyday your favourite speedster asked what you would like to do. Only one thing came to mind...

"Wally, do you like pranks?"

We had come up with a plan... and put it into action.

Delete songs off of Impulse's iPod and blame it on Inertia, check. Delete songs off of Inertia's iPod and blame it on Impulse, check. Leave a note in both rooms saying to meet at a long corridor, check. Have two lines of strong yet hard to see webbing one third along and two thirds along said corridor, check.

I was waiting in a conveniently placed air vent, right in the middle of the long corridor the two speedsters were meeting. Wally was hiding in a room underneath said air vent, the door having a window so he could see the action. The two speedsters arrived. Bart at one end, Thaddeus at the other.

"What have I told you about messing with my stuff, Thad!" Bart called to his clone, quite annoyed.

"Me!? You're the one who was messing with my stuff, Bart!" Thaddeus called back, equally annoyed. They just stared angrily at one another for a few seconds. And then they ran at each other...

To immediately trip and fall into a pile in the centre of the corridor. Me and Wally both burst out laughing. Our plan had worked! I heard Wally stop laughing... and then I felt something.

My spider sense.

I look out under the cover if the vent to see Nightwing looking up at me. He looked angry. Uh oh...

"Hey, Dick..." I said as he removed the cover.

"You pranked the speedsters," He said angrily, I waited patiently for what ever scolding he was about to give. "Without me!?"

It takes me a moment to realise what he meant. I smiled under my mask.

"Welcome to the prank team, Nightwing!"


End file.
